Clingy
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan becomes rather 'clingy' to Phil while they're out grocery shopping and Phil gets a little embarrassed when he sees people watching them.


"So, you know what we're getting today then, right?" Phil asked his boyfriend as they both walked into Tesco's. It was currently a Saturday afternoon.

Dan and Phil had decided that they would go out grocery shopping together as they were running low on food in their little apartment and that hadn't gone grocery shopping in such a long time since they had both been busy lately. Normally one of them would just go but it had been a while since they went out together and they thought that it would be more fun if the both of them had went out. It was much more fun this way.

"So, what are we getting first?" Dan asked as he looked around. He looked back at Phil.

"Hm. Let's go pick out some cereal first," Phil suggested.

Dan nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me," he said.

Phil grabbed a cart before they made their way to the cereal. Dan and Phil looked around for a few seconds, before each finally picked out a cereal they both wanted. "What next?"

"I say we pick out a few snacks. We don't ever have any in the house which is actually kind of surprising now that I think about it," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Agreed." Dan said. They started walking together again.

Phil noticed that Dan was walking rather close to him. He didn't mind but he was a little surprised. Not a lot of people knew of their relationship. They had only told their family and close friends, luckily those people supported them and their relationship.

Dan and Phil were both popular Youtubers with a lot of subscribers. They were quite well known in the Youtube community and a lot of people loved and adored them. But, they still decided that they should keep their relationship a secret. They had only been dating for two years now, which was quite a long time. They didn't want to hide forever but for now, they wanted to keep everything a secret. They would come out when they were ready to.

This is why Phil was so surprised that Dan was walking so close to him. Dan was always so careful when they were out in public. He would usually never do couple things, and not to mention Tesco's were quite busy today and there were a lot of people around them.

Phil had been walking around by himself for a while now.

They decided to split up and get what they needed. Phil had been by himself for about 10 minutes now. He was now standing by the cart and was currently looking at what crisps he wanted to buy and some other snacks that he could pick out.

Dan was just walking into the isle that Phil was in He looked up and smiled when he saw Phil standing alone, by himself. Dan quietly snuck behind him and then he wrapped his arms around him. Phil gasped with shock as soon as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him He glanced behind him and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Dan.

Dan laughed and then he let go of Phil. "You're so easy to scare," he said.

"Dan!" Phil whispered. He looked around him and saw that a couple people were staring at them, which made him very nervous and Dan didn't even seem bothered by it.

Dan raised his eyebrows. "It was just an opportunity that I had to take... sorry," he said. Dan stepped beside Phil, still being rather close to him. "You seem jumpy today."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not being jumpy," Phil mumbled. He sighed and looked over at Dan. "Did you find anything?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No. Grocery shopping is boring when you're doing it alone," Dan said.

Phil laughed. "Well, maybe you should get out of the apartment more often," he said.

"Yeah, right! That's never going to happen. You and I both know it. I'm happy being stuck in our little apartment all the time," Dan said. He also laughed.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "You're so weird," he said.

Dan looked at Phil and smiled. He wrapped one of his arms around Phil's waist.

"Dan, what the hell are you doing?" Phil hissed. He immediately pushed Dan away from him.

Dan frowned as soon as Phil pushed him away. Phil never spoke to him like that

"People are watching us. Stop," Phil warned harshly.

Dan looked around them for a few quick seconds and saw that people were actually staring at them. He immediately looked back at Phil. "So, who cares about those people? I highly doubt any of them know who we are," Dan said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Phil looked back at Dan again. "We both agreed that we would hide our relationship which means we can't do stuff like this in public, you know that!" He snapped.

Dan stared at him, a little hurt by what Phil was saying to him.

"God, you're being so clingy today." He mumbled as he looked away from Dan.

Dan took a deep breath. "Well, maybe I'm tired of hiding who I am, Phil. Did you ever think of that?" Dan snapped as his eyes began to water up. Phil went to say something but when he looked over and saw that Dan was walking away from him, he frowned.

Dan never acted like this before and Phil was worried. "Dan, wait!" Phil yelled. He took a deep breath. Dan didn't come back. Phil knew that he would have to talk to Dan later.

Two hours later and Dan was sitting by himself on the couch in the lounge back at his and Phil's apartment. He was still upset by what had happened earlier between him and Phil.

Dan didn't know what was wrong with him today. He was never that clingy to Phil in public before but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he just wished that he could hold Phil's hand in public and hug him whenever he wanted to. Like real couples did.

"Dan?" Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts as soon as he heard Phil's voice. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over at the door, waiting for Phil to walk through. "Where are you?" A few seconds later, Phil walked into the lounge. Phil looked over and sighed when he saw Dan sitting on the couch. "What on Earth happened back there?" He asked nervously.

Dan crossed his arms against his chest and looked away from Phil, not answering him.

"Dan, If you wanted to come out to everybody then you should have just said something to me about it?" Phil asked calmly as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan.

Dan looked over at him as his eyes began to water up. "I thought hiding was what you wanted," he whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

"I thought it was what you wanted," Phil said.

Dan sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess... when we first started dating. Our Youtube careers were just taking off and then we were suddenly gaining thousands and thousands of more subscribers. A lot of people knew who we were. But, I just really don't care about that stuff anymore. We've been dating for over two years now. That's a really long time, Phil."

Phil nodded. "I know exactly how you feel Dan," he told him.

"I just…I do and I don't want to come out. I'm torn," Dan whispered.

"This isn't something that we have to think about right now love," Phil said.

Dan stared at him. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"We have plenty of time to think about this... the whole coming out thing. I just want to make sure that coming out is something that you really want to do," Phil whispered.

"I love you." Dan whispered as he looked over at Phil again.

Phil chuckled and then he wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug. Dan hid his face in Phil's chest as he hugged him back, closing his eyes tightly as he did so.

Dan was very thankful to have Phil at times like these, when he had these little breakdowns.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, especially in front of those people," Phil whispered.

Dan shook his head. "Let's just pretend it never happened and forget about it," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Phil said. He smiled.

Dan smiled as he looked up at Phil, just as Phil looked down at him.

Phil leaned down and kissed him, and Dan immediately kissed him back.

"I love you, too." Phil said when the kiss ended.

Dan smiled. He stared at Phil a few seconds before he finally scooted closer to him and cuddled into him, wrapping his arms around Phil and holding onto him tightly.


End file.
